Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = Mingea România |caption1 = Mici Stronk! Proud to be Romanian! |image1 = Romania card.png |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Caring for his clay (sometimes even for others' clay), Religious, Hospitable, Thinking outside the box, Friendly, Rude to enemies to the point of impaling them (accoding to him they diserve it). |language = Romanian |capital = Bucharestball |reality = Romania |gender = Male |religion = Orthodoxyball |founded = 26/12/1989 |onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |intospace = Yes (Dumitru Prunariu) |friends = Wife Bulgariaball (Best friend) Kebab Remover Greeceball Armeniaball Polandball Slovakiaball Czechiaball Georgiaball Azerbaijanball (sometimes) Brother Sister Brother Sister (Sometimes) Sister Brother Brother Brother Brother Son USAball Canadaball Australiaball EU Leader Jobs Factory (Sometimes) Netherlandsball Chinaball Japanball South Koreaball Tunisiaball Israelcube South Africaball Iraqball |enemies = Dirty Gypsy Clay Stealer Russian Separatist Hungarian Separatist Turkic Separatist Flag Stealer Russian Puppet Mad Max Part Of Serbia Dragnea Commie Past Albaniaball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball (Sometimes) Indiaball (Sometimes) Kebab (Sometimes) Hungaryball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Austriaball (Sometimes) ISISball |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, America's Freedom, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Blood, Mici, Mamaliga, Trianon, Moldovaball, Vlad the Impaler, Transfăgărășan, Constantin Brâncuși, Aurel Vlaicu, Sarmale, Ardeal, Football is awesome! |dislikes = Bozgor (means countryless, invader, one without homeland) Clay stealer; being called gypsy, slav, thief, gypsyland or beggar; Nicolae Ceausescu, kebab, communism, corruption in politics (PSD, it's mostly old people still in love with communism who vote them). |type = Latin |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Drob, Ciorbă, Papanaşi, Zacuscă, Pârjoale, Cozonac, Jumări, Iahnie de Fasole, Pomana Porcului, Slanină. |bork = Mici Mici |notes = Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |predecessor = Dark Past |predicon = RS Romania |ended = Present |status = New government new future (I guess). |affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab removing agency |onlysuccessor = |successor = }} Romaniaball}} Romaniaball is a vampire countryball in Southeast Europe and a minor character in EBCGD. His capital is Bucharestball and his wife is Moldovaball. He is obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay as it is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. Personality He is inventive, known for the unusual solutions he finds for problems. Working with Romaniaball will almost always mean amazing solutions will be found, sometimes unexpected, sometimes unorthodox, to any problems that may arise. He is an IT expert and his internet speed is one of the fastest. He is a conflict avoider but loves conflict. He seems to care less about many things (including his own future sometimes), but when he is passionate about something he goes the extra mile. He is one of the most religious countryballs, Vaticanball has great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. He is proud of his history and takes pride in the fact that he mostly defended his clay and didn't want to conquer others.﻿ Most of his wars were defensive and his goal was to reunite the clay where romanians formed the majority. He wants to reunite with his wife Moldovaball and to protect her from Russiaball who may want to anschluss her. In turn, Moldovaball has problems with her illegitimate son from rapings of Sovietball, Transnistriaball, who has declared partial independence from her with support from Russiaball and is currently protected by Russiaball's army. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, Romaniaball hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but it's not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. His best friend is Bulgariaball, they help each other a lot and share a friendship bridge over Danube, Bulgariaball helped him fight corruption, Serbiaball is also a good friend that he never got into conflict with and Greeceball is one of his oldest friends. His birthday ( Little Union) is on 24 January 1859. As such his astrological sign is Aquarius. History In Chemical Reactions, he notices Martian Hungaryball and therefore is angered. He also joins the “League of Iron Nations” created by Polandball. He wasn’t seen since. Relationships Friends (Prieteni) * Moldovaball - My beautiful wife. I of loving her so much we have same language, tradition and history. * Bulgariaball - Best friend! We have good relations, are both orthodox, share a Giurgiuball - Ruseball friendship bridge and remove kebab. We used to be good friends in the middle ages as part of the First Bulgarian Empireball and Second Bulgarian Empireball, but in the modern era had an argument over Dobrujaball, that we settled in 1940, he takes the south I take the north followed a population exchange and promised never to have claims on each other's clay again, now the Dobrujaball dispute is largely forgotten. Thanks for support in the anti-corruption fight, I like your beaches. * Serbiaball - LIN member. * Greeceball - LIN member. * Polandball - Good friend and reliable ally, but he likes stupid Bozgorball too much. We both hate Vodkaball and we want our clay back from Ukraineball to become neighbours again. Also LIN member. * Slovakiaball - Good friend, hates Hungaryball more than me and Serbiaball combined. Also has problem with Gypsyball. Never forget 1968. We want to take clay from Ukraineball to be neighbors. Also LIN member. * Czechiaball - LIN member. * Italyball - Best brother. We were both born in 19th century and we are corrupt. Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. Thanks for taking care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin, the sister from Torino, the other sister from Milano and so on... * Spainball - Good sister. She also takes care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin and so on... * Portugalball - Good brother. Although I don't visit him as much as my other brothers we like each other and I like very much Cristiano Ronaldo! * USAball - We're bros. I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. * Australiaball - He donated me an Antarctic station! * Germanyball - Undisputed ruler of EUball! Our closeness comes from the dynastic Romanian house, the kings of Kingdom of Romaniaball were Germans from the House of Hohenzollern, which were also rulers in Germany. Also Romania had a noticeable German minority but it shrank considerably during the communist regime. The current Romanian President is part of this minority, a German ethnic. He gives me nice volkswagen cars. Stole some of my clay when he was Naziball but then we became allies because Sovietball also stole my clay, now we are friends and both hate Russiaball. Also, why into Schwarzyball? * Netherlandsball- I like your disco and your girls. But please let me join shengen. * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their K-pop and PSY and even Kimchi. * Chinaball - Trading partner, I also like his rice. * Israelcube - Sorry for trying to remove yuo in WW2, I actually never really hated yuo. * South Africaball - I like Pretoriaball, but sorry, I still hate Russiaball. * Iraqball - Even though he is kebab, he likes my food. * Republika Srpskaball - Serbia's son, he likes me because I remove kebab. Neutral/Frenemies (Neutri/Prinamici) * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though it was almost 100 years ago and he deserved it. He is trying to rob my clay. But we can into friends as we both hate kebabs, immigrants and Gypsyball. Although we should hate each other, we don't always do. "Hungaryball: I hate you! Romaniaball: I hate you too! Gypsyball: Hello guys! Hungaryball: But you hate him more right? Romaniaball: *shoots Gypsyball* Hungaryball: Nice shoot buddy! Romaniaball: Let's get some palinka!" * Ukraineball - We both hate Russiaball and can into friends but he is stubborn and threatens to destroy my delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. GIB BACK BUDJAK AND CERNAUTI! although I don't blame you, Russiaball stole it and you woke up with it after Sovietball died. But still, IT'S MY RIGHTFUL CLAY! YOU NEVER EVEN HAD IT BEFORE 1940, I HAD THAT CLAY EVER SINCE Daciaball WAS FOUNDED AND LATER AS PART OF Moldaviaball! IT'S MY ANCESTRAL CLAY! Also LIN member. * Franceball - Was a model for me when I was born, she also helped me a lot of in World War 1 which eventually led to the unification of Greater Romaniaball, but now she's mostly an annoying big sister. I like Parisball and some of the french food, except frogs. YUO USED TO BE GOOD SISTER BUT NOW YUO MOSTLY MAKINGS FUN OF ME I AM NOT OF GYPSY YUO FROG EATERS IF I AM OF GYPSY YUO ARE OF ENGLISH YUO SHOULD HAVE BEEN OF UKBALL OR YOUR HUSBAND! YUO ARE WORST SISTER SOMEONE EVER HAD AND YUO OF HATINGS SWEDENBALL ONLY BECAUSE HE DEFEATED YUO AT FOOTBALL REALLY! I MADE YOU A FRENCH SALUTE: MA PREDAU (I surrender in Romanian) * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay and my ancestors. But we can into friends now and we both hate Russiaball. Also he has beautiful resorts, I like some of his food and he likes Hagi. But gib back sword of Stephen the Great! * UKball - Jobs factory that hates me In World War II you forgot your promise that you won't allow Naziball and Sovietball to rob my clay then you sold me to Sovietball. A**hole. But we can into friends as I constantly humiliate you by stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, Romaniaball steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. How does it feel to be reduced from the largest empire in the world to an european island ? Oh, looks like Scotlandball wants out, enjoy being "Great Britan" while it lasts. Also NATO member. * Austriaball - He and Hungaryball used to have my clay, now he's a nice holiday destination. I’m sorry you were anchlussed by Nazi Germanyball. * Albaniaball - LIN member. * Macedoniaball - LIN member. * Indiaball - We could be better friends IF YOU DIDN’T SEND ALL YOUR GYPSYES TO ME. Enemies (Dușmani/Inamici) * Gypsyball - GET OUT OF MY CLAY YOU PARASITE AND GO BACK TO INDIA!!! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYBODY (especially that frog eating coward) CALLS ME GYPSY!!! * Russiaball - WORST IMPERIALIST COUNTRY EVER!!! STOLE CERNAUTI, BUGEAC, MOLDOVA AND TURNED ME COMMIE WHEN HE WAS Sovietball!!! STOLE MY TREASURE IN WW1!!! NEVER FORGET 1940 YOU STOLE MY LANDS AND 1941 YOU KILLED SOME ROMANIANS IN FANTANA ALBA. * Transnistriaball - MINI-RUSSIAN SEPARATIST SCUM FROM SOVIETBALL'S RAPE LET YOUR MOM ALONE AND YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A COUNTRY!!! * Szekelylandball -'HUNGARIANS PARASITE WHO WANT AUTONOMIA!!!' YUO ARE OF MY CLAY NOT OF BOZGORBALL! * Gagauziaball - YUO ARE OF YOUR MOM SO LISTEN TO HER, ALSO WHY ARE YUO EVEN IN HER CLAY, STUPID TURK!!! * Chadball -'STOP USING MY FLAG YOU KEBAB!!! I FIRST USED THAT FLAG IN 1859 WHILE YOU FIRST USED IT IN 1960!!! 100 YEARS LATER YOU FLAG STEALER!!!' * Kosovoball - YUO ARE PART OF SERBIA, STOP THINKING YUO ARE OF INDEPENDENT. * Belarusball - F**k you little russian puppet. * ISISball - YOU KILL ONE ROMANIAN WE WILL IMPALE ALL OF YOU. DON'T TRY TO ATTACK MY CAPITAL OR VLAD THE IMAPLER WILL RISE AGAIN!!! * North Koreaball - REMOVE THAT ASIAN COMMIE!!! DEATH OF KIM-JONG FAT YOU ARE NOT REAL KOREA!!! * Teleormanball - F**K YOU AND YOUR STUPID, CORRUPT, NEO-COMMUNIST, PSD!!! * Commie Past '-STUPID COMMIES, YUO WILL NEVER RISE AGAIN. BECAUSE OF YOU SOME OF MY CITIES HAVE A GROSS COMMIE BUILDINGS!!!' SOVIET PUPET!!! Family Polandball map of Romania.png Romania card.png Family * Moldovaball is his wife. * Aromaniaball is his son. * Transnistriaball is his Russian stepson. * Szekelylandball is his Hungarian stepson. * Gagauziaball is his Turkic stepson. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Franceball is his sister. * Italyball is his brother. * Spainball is his sister. * Portugalball is his brother. * Cataloniaball is his sister. * Andorraball is his little brother. * San Marinoball is his little brother. * Monacoball is his little brother. * Vaticanball is his little brother. Neighbors * Bulgariaball in the south. * Serbiaball in the south-west. * Hungaryball in the north-west. * Moldovaball in the north-east. * Ukraineball in the north and east. Quotes * Așa, și?/Și ce dacă? (So what?). * Mă rog (I pray) - whatever. * Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. * Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) * Basarabia pamant romanesc! (Bessarabia Romanian clay!) * Foarte tare frate (Very cool bro) * Să îi pice fața! (To have his face fallen off) - to be surprised. * Să îi pice fisa! (To drop his coin) - to suddenly get it. * Să scoți din pepeni (To drive out of watermelons) - to drive nuts. * Să îi sară muștarul (To have his mustard jump off) - to lose temper. * Să mergi pe mâna mea (To walk on my hand) - to trust me. * Să își bage picioarele (To stick his feet in) - to call it quit. * La mama naibii (At the devil's mother) - far away. * Să aibă un morcov în fund (To have a carrot in the bum) - to look nervous. * Să tragi un pui de somn (To pull a chick of sleep) - to sleep for a short duration. * Ca baba și mitraliera (Like an old lady and a machine-gun) - very unfit for the task. * Să calci pe bec (To step on a lightbulb) - to make a mistake. * Floare la ureche (Flower at ear) - easy. * Dus cu pluta (Gone on a raft) - crazy. * Sugativă (Blotting paper) - drunkard. * Să te îmbeți cu apă rece (To get drunk with cold water) - to fool yourself. * Să plimbe ursul (To walk the bear) - to go away and leave me in peace. * Să frece menta (To rub the mint) - to waste time. * Să taie frunze la câini (To cut leaves at the dogs) - to waste time. * Să te aburească (To throw vapors at you) - to try to fool you. * Să te bage in ceață (To put you in the fog) - to try to fool you. * Să te ducă cu preșul (To carry you with the rug) - to try to manipulate and fool you. * Să iei țeapă (To take a spike) - to be fooled, resulting in your own misfortune. * Să vândă gogoși (To sell doughnuts) - to tell lies. * Praf (Dust) - extremly tierd, low quality. * Varză (Cabbage) - extremly tired, low quality. * A avea ac de cojocul tău (To have needle for your coat) - To promise revenge. * Tufă de Veneția (Venice bush) - stupid. * Beton (Concrete) - cool. * Minte creață (Curly mind) - unusual ideas. * La Paștele cailor (At the horses’ Easter) - it will never happen. * Să te lupți cu morile de vânt (To fight with the windmills) - to do pointless things. * Să-ți ajungă cuțitul la os (To have the knife reach your bone) - to not be able to take anymore. * Să se uite ca cioara la ciolan (To stare like the crow at the bone) - to be confused. * Să se uită ca pisica în calendar (To stare like the cat at the calendar) - to be confused. * Să bagi mâna-n foc (To put your hand in the fire) - to vouch for someone. * Televizorul are purici (The TV has fleas) - there's static on the TV. * Ai casa în pantă? (Is your house on a slope?) - suggesting you should close the door. * Merge cu cioara vopsită (Walks with the painted crow) - is dishonest, unfair, a liar. * Să faci din ţânţar armăsar (To make a stallion out of a mosquito) - to exaggerate. * Să căzi din lac în puț (To fall from the lake in the well) - to go from bad to worse. How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Links * Facebook page Gallery Romania card.png|Map, flag, and Romaniaball himself V2eAZF3.png Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Moldova poor.PNG Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neghiobers) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a fammily reunion ! Romania haloween.png Story of Ion.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Greatest moments.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Versailles and Trianon.png CQlB0fk.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Filming in Romania.png Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png Show Your License.png Japanese 6ball.png Enough Reasons.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Gypsys_plan.png Murica Being Nice.png Commie Race.png Take Them Back.jpg Croatian Poker.jpg Join What Club.png Great Success.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg No Help Gypsies.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Poor Moldavia.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__ zh:罗马尼亚球 Category:Romaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:Homosex Remover Category:Characters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Romance Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Balkans Category:Black Sea Category:Commie Removers Category:Romanian Countyballs Category:European Union Category:Capitalism Category:Vodka Remover Category:USA allies Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian Haters Category:Partial Former Ottoman Clay Category:Former communists Category:Axis Category:East Europe Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Gypsy Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Relevant Category:Corrupt Category:Europoor Category:Independent Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Southeast Europe Category:Transylvania Category:Vampire Category:Dracula Category:Earthquake Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Minor characters